June Iparis
'''June Iparis' is one of the main characters of the Legend Trilogy. She is a fifteen year old girl who scored a 1500 (100%) on her Trial. Born into an elite Republic family, her parents (Michael and Nadia Iparis) were mysteriously killed in a car crash, which is later discovered by June and Metias to have been the result of finding out the annual plagues were released intentionally and are being genetically engineered by the Republic, leaving Metias to care for her. She's from the Ruby Sector of the Republic and was being groomed for military leadership from a young age. Metias is later murdered, and June finds out that 15 year-old Day is the main suspect. After the death of Metias, she is graduated early from Drake and recruited by Commander Jameson. June is assigned to hunt down Day as a junior agent, with the promise of a promotion upon successfully capturing him. She is the youngest agent in the entirety of the Republic's history. 'Physical Appearance' author Marie Lu|215x215px]] June has dark brown hair and long, loose side bangs. She normally ties her hair up into a high ponytail. Her eyes are dark brown with golden flecks (described as beautiful by Day and others). Her skin is tanned, which matches her brother's. June is of mixed ethnicity. Her dominant ethnicity is Native American, along with Caucasian and a mix of other races. She is described as having a lean, athletic build. 'Personality' June is very logical, selfless, and sympathetic towards others. However, she might come across as a little cold and unfeeling, being not attuned to expressing her emotions as frequently as others. She empathizes well and is aware of her emotions despite her stoic front and unwillingness to emotionally express herself. June is also very clever and observant, due to her talents, and this is shown in ''Prodigy, ''when she asks Day to tell her about his first kiss so that she would remain awake. In ''Champion, June shows her selfless side by letting Day leave for Antarctica and by not reminding him of their past together, or her. She did not want him to remember her connection to his family's deaths and the unfortunate circumstances that brought them together. She felt that she would only hurt him if they remained together, and made the arduous, yet altruistic decision to let him go. 'Biography' June was born on July 11th. She was very little when her parents died in a car crash that was planned by Commander Baccarin, who ordered that they be eliminated lest they betray the Republic and spread the truth. She grew up with her brother, Metias, as her legal guardian. She attended Harion Gold Elementary. At age 10, she passed her Trial (1500/1500) and attended Harion High for two years. At age 12, she graduated high school and went to Drake University. At age 15, June graduated college due to the death of her brother, Metias. She later meets Day, one love interest and suspect of Metias' death, upon avenging her brother's death. 'Relationships' 'Romantic' [[Day|'Day']] In Legend, June was assigned to Day as her first mission under Commander Jameson's orders. She has an extremely strong desire to capture him because she's been told he murdered Metias, her brother. June had already taken a liking to Day after he saved her from a Skiz fight while she was undercover in the slums. After they share a kiss, she notices him reaching for a necklace that wasn't there. June knew it was Day, even though he hadn't confided his name to her, because the night Metias was murdered, a pendant was found that belonged to Day. She had him arrested the day after, along with his brothers. June finds out he did not kill her brother and fights to free him. She helps him break out of prison and escape his execution, leaving her old Republic soldier life behind for him. author Marie Lu]] In ''Prodigy, June and Day join the Patriots together. Day is upset about the new Elector, Anden, who shows a liking to June and wishes her to be the Princeps. During the assassination mission, June and Day leave the Patriots behind and stop the assassination. When in a bunker, they have an argument, that is regretted by both afterward. She feels blamed for Day's mother's death, Eden's experimentation, Day's leaving of the Patriots, and Tess not joining him. They end up in the Colonies together after going through the bunker's tunnels, but soon leave when Kaede flies them back to Republic to help Anden and stop Razor, the former Patriot that works secretly for the Senate, from becoming the new Elector. After Day gives his speech and leaves the hospital, he goes to June's apartment and says that they don't belong together, and that she should join Anden as his Princeps. She's deeply hurt and saddened, but agrees. Before he leaves, they kiss. In Champion, Day and June meet after 8 months, and their relationship is awkward. Eventually, they get back together. Their relationship is destroyed once again when Day has surgery on his hippocampus, resulting in a coma and loss of memory. Day forgets who June is, and she leaves, heartbroken but knowing that it is the best thing for Day, so that he will no longer suffer. Ten years later, on the night of her 27th birthday, June and Day meet again. Day remembers June, but all his memories of her are hazy. They reintroduce themselves to each other, and head off to the birthday dinner that Tess has planned with Eden in town. In Rebel, ''Daniel (day) expects June in Antarctica for a meeting with the Republic after a single text message amid months of no communication following the events of ''Champion. There, Daniel takes June to a formal restaurant, where Daniel is portrayed as very uncomfortable and stiff, and June, sensing this, tells him that he is not like this. They then go to a construction site, where they kiss. After their adventure in Antarctica, they become closer as Day regains his memory, and Day, with Eden's help, proposes to June at a park near the location where they reunited after more than a decade. [[Anden|'Anden']] In Legend, June first meets Anden at the celebratory ball, which took place in celebration for June capturing Day. June meets the former Elector, who had brought along his son Anden. Anden kissed June's hand at the ball. From the beginning of Prodigy, it's evident that Anden has taken a liking to June. Before meeting him, June had agreed to aid the Patriots in assassinating the new Elector. June's job was to gain Anden's trust and inform him of a false assassination plot, so that she can lead the Elector into the real assassination location. The two share a kiss after June takes the lie detector test in Denver. As she spends more time with Anden, June realizes who he really is and how he wishes to change the nation for the better. Anden wishes to remove the Trial system that divides the nation and also make the Republic a better place. June begins to have doubts, and attempts to send a signal to Day to stop the assassination attempt. When the assassination is stopped, Anden asks June to become his Princeps, his second-in-command. She wishes to decline, as she would not see Day for a very long time. But Day informs her that she should take the position, and that a relationship between him and June would be impossible, leaving out the truth: that he is dying. 'Family' 'Metias' June's older brother, whom she was very close to, had taken care of her after their parents died from a so called "car accident". After he was assassinated on a mission, she continued to have dreams of him. At first, Day was framed as Metias's alleged killer however it is later revealed that Thomas killed Metias due to direct orders from Commander Jameson because Metias had discovered the government's secrets. Michael and Nadia Iparis (June's Parents) It is said in Legend that June's parents died in a car crash. Nearing the end of Legend, Metias tells June in a secret website that their parents death wasn't an accident. After June's father figured out what the Republic was up to, he tried to quit his job. The Republic didn't want him knowing anything and alarming others, so they set up a fatal car crash, that June's parents would be in. Metias had a similar fate after he found this out. 'Friends' [[Tess|'Tess']] In'' Legend,'' June saves Tess from entering a Skiz fight. Day’s best friend is Tess, a girl with no family or home. Tess and Day have lived together as fugitives since Tess was 10. Tess never did her trial test. June somewhat cares for Tess, as she did not let her get mixed up with Day's arrest. When she meets up with her after looking for Kaede to help with Day's escape from the execution, she notices that her personality has matured a bit. In Prodigy, while in the tunnels with Day and after their Elector assassination plan falls through, June notices Day's distance when talking about Tess. He explains to June that Tess kissed him and has feelings for him, as well as disliking June for being from the Republic. At the end they are good friends and Tess brings Day and June back together. In Champion, they seem to have a friendly mutual feeling for each other. They spoke a lot while Day was in coma. In the epilogue, it is said they have dinner often and Tess would share with June how Day was doing in Antarctica. [[Thomas|'Thomas Bryant']] In the beginning of Legend, Thomas seemed very protective of June, and on her mission to capture Day, she talked frequently to him on her microphone. When she and Day kiss, Thomas hears it over the microphone June uses in her mission. Later, he confronts her about it. June notices that he has some sort of jealous or angry look on his face when she answers that she did, indeed, kiss Day. Soon after Thomas confronts her, he leans in with the intention of kissing June, but she quickly pulls away before they can kiss. All June can think about is when Thomas shot Day's mother without thinking twice. Thomas seems discouraged after this incident. Thomas is also responsible for Metias's death. He stayed loyal to the republic until the end, stating that he, "followed all the rules. I obeyed all the laws. And yet Day is the legend, while I am to be executed. It makes no sense." June is very conflicted when it comes to her relationship with Thomas. Throughout the events of Prodigy, June is extremely aggressive towards him, and attacks him onboard the R.S Dynasty before her arrest. She attempts to attack him once more during her interrogation, but is unsuccessful due to the shackles binding her wrists together. She even contemplates snapping his neck in a moment of blind rage, and repeatedly states that she wishes to kill him. However, in Champion, she seems somewhat hesitant to give her verdict during his trial. Ultimately, she declares him guilty. During his final confession, she seems to forgive him for his actions, but still believes he is fully deserving of his punishment. 'Quotes' Gallery Nute.JPG Latest.png June.png Katniss and june.jpg Bgtd.jpg Bd3584e5a9dccbcc47a3641e4c8de1c0.jpg Bdd5a756ec4f8994e59975e023d7a3f0.jpg ;,.jpg LEGEND-hailee Steinfeld.JPG JuneIparis.jpeg Image.jpg June Georgie Henley.jpg LEGEND (127).JPG LEGEND (124).JPG LEGEND (118).JPG LEGEND (119).JPG LEGEND (114).JPG LEGEND (94).JPG LEGEND (90).JPG LEGEND (83).JPG LEGEND (81).JPG LEGEND (80).JPG LEGEND (76).JPG LEGEND (75).JPG LEGEND (70).JPG LEGEND (69).JPG LEGEND (65).JPG LEGEND (64).JPG LEGEND (58).JPG LEGEND (53).JPG LEGEND (51).JPG LEGEND (52).JPG LEGEND (49).JPG LEGEND (46).JPG LEGEND (45).JPG LEGEND (43).JPG LEGEND (41).JPG LEGEND (35).JPG LEGEND (34).JPG LEGEND (29).JPG LEGEND (25).JPG LEGEND (18).JPG LEGEND (14).JPG LEGEND (6).JPG Legend realistic day and june by mree-d3hz9bp-edited.jpg LEGEND-June from Legend-Tris from Divergent-Juliette from Shatter Me.JPG Juune iparis maybe xmen marvel yes.jpg June iparis legend by patsie-d4qtb47.jpg June3.png June4.png Juneincolor.png Category:Female Category:Main characters Category:Appears in Legend Category:Appears in Prodigy Category:Appears in Champion Category:Appears in Life Before Legend Category:Iparis Family Category:Characters